<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>¿Que escondes? by Sawako93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342457">¿Que escondes?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawako93/pseuds/Sawako93'>Sawako93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawako93/pseuds/Sawako93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom sabe que Jake le está escondiendo algo, resta saber si es algo bueno o algo malo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Gyllenhaal &amp; Tom Holland, Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>¿Que escondes?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom estaba recostado en su cama, por fin tenía unos días libres y los estaba disfrutando junto a Tessa en su apartamento; Jake se estaba quedando con él así dentro de un rato iba a llegar para cenar juntos. Se entretuvo viendo redes sociales hasta que escuchó la puerta y tanto él como Tessa se levantaron rápidamente de la cama y fueron a recibir al mayor, pero Tessa fue más rápida que él y le bloqueo el camino, cuando por fin puso salir del cuarto vio a Jake que arrugaba un papel y lo guardaba en su bolsillo.<br/>-	¿Qué haces? -preguntó mientras esquivaba a su mascota<br/>-	¿Yo? - preguntó Jake sorprendido- recién llegó<br/>-	Bienvenido- Tom lo miró juicioso, pero no dijo nada más, últimamente Jake andaba algo raro<br/>-	¿Quieres salir a cenar o nos quedamos aquí? - dejo sus cosas y saludo a Tessa<br/>-	Tengo flojera, hay que quedarnos y veamos una película- Tom se trepó en su espalda<br/>-	¿Te cargo? - preguntó el mayor divertido y Tom se aferró a él- ok<br/>Jake lo cargó por la sala hasta el cuarto y lo lanzó en la cama, empezó a desvestirse para ponerse su pijama, Tom disfrutaba del espectáculo y recordó el papel que Jake había guardado en su pantalón, pero seguro era algún recibo, no debía pensar de más.<br/>-	¿Qué quieres cenar? - preguntó Jake sentándose a su lado<br/>-	¿Pasta? Espera pizza- se quedó pensando- sí, pidamos pizza<br/>-	Ok – Jake marcó en su teléfono el número de su pizzería de confianza y en media hora llegarían<br/>-	¿Tu teléfono tenía clave? - preguntó Tom<br/>-	¿Uhm? - Jake estaba distraído mirando un video que Tom había subido temprano, le dio like<br/>-	No recordaba que tuviera clave<br/>-	Siempre se prendía la pantalla cuando lo ponía en mi bolsillo- bloqueo su teléfono- ¿Qué película quieres ver?<br/>-	Acción o comedia, hay que ver qué hay de nuevo<br/>-	Perfecto- Jake se levantó- haré palomitas<br/>Tom se quedó en el cuarto, estaba seguro que el teléfono de Jake no tenía clave, se recostó en la cama agotado, todos esos días habían sido muy bonitos pero a la vez confusos; primero había sido la visita sorpresa de Jake se había aparecido en su apartamento de la nada y no es que se quejará pero pensaba que estaba ocupado en sus cosas, luego fue que siempre alguien lo llamaba y Jake no contestaba, después lo vio conversando constantemente pero cuando él le preguntaba decía que no era nada, ahora el teléfono con clave y no sabía porque ese papel en su pantalón le decía algo. Se levanto de la cama y sacó el papel que era un recibo de una tienda de pasteles, según el detalle de la compro había comprado un pastel, pero Jake no había traído nada a casa.<br/>Tom salió del cuarto aún pensando en todo esto, Jake estaba en la cocina terminando de preparar las palomitas, volteo a verlo sonriente.<br/>-	¿Sucede algo?<br/>-	No- Tom se cruzó de brazos<br/>-	Vamos, dime que sucede- Jake cogió un tazón y vacío las palomitas- Tienes cara de molesto<br/>-	¿Me estás engañando?<br/>-	¿¡Qué!?- Jake lo miró confundido<br/>-	Lo que escuchaste<br/>-	Espera- Jake se acercó a él- ¿por qué crees eso?<br/>-	Porque todos estos días has estado muy raro<br/>-	Yo…- Jake desvió la mirada<br/>-	Sabes que es cierto- Tom dio un paso hacia atrás- Explícate<br/>-	Ok- Jake suspiro- primero que nada, no te estoy engañando, pero si reconozco que te estoy escondiendo algo, pero no es nada malo<br/>-	¿En serio? - Tom lo miro suspicaz<br/>-	Lo juro por Tessa- Jake levanto su mano derecha- si puedes esperar al fin de semana te explicaré todo, te lo prometo<br/>-	¿Por qué no ahora?<br/>-	Porque no es el momento- Jake cogió el bowl con palomitas- te prometo que no es nada malo, en serio<br/>-	De acuerdo- Tom fue a sentarse a la sala- confiare en ti, pero si veo algo raro te juro que te golpeare<br/>-	¿Sabías que eres demasiado violento para ser tan chiquito?<br/>-	Cállate<br/>Pasaron los dos días y Jake seguía actuando raro, Tom se tranquilizaba pensando que probablemente era una sorpresa por su aniversario ya que era ese fin de semana, estaba caminando por la ciudad paseando a Tessa cuando se detuvo en el puesto de periódico, en la portada de un periódico de farándula a Jake abrazado a una mujer con el titular: “¿La nueva conquista del actor Jake Gyllenhaal? Tom compró el periódico y regresó a casa, Jake estaba cocinando y ni bien lo vio entrar supo que algo andaba mal.<br/>-	Tom…<br/>-	¿¡Quién es!?- le tiró el periódico<br/>-	Yo…- cogió el periódico y vio la portada- mierda…<br/>-	Vete- Tom estaba llorando- vete de mi casa<br/>-	Tom espera- Jake apago la cocina- te juro que no es eso, está fuera de contexto<br/>-	No quiero verte<br/>-	Tom en serio escúchame, ella tiene una pastelería, es una vieja amiga – abrazo a Tom- simplemente me reuní con ella para encargarle un pastel por nuestro aniversario<br/>-	¿Por qué tanto secretismo por un tonto pastel? - preguntó Tom aun llorando<br/>-	No solo es el pastel- Jake suspiro- no quería arruinar la sorpresa- saco una cajita de su bolsillo y se la mostró- ¿sabes qué es eso?<br/>-	No…<br/>-	Es un anillo, iba a ser una sorpresa, pero eres un celoso de miércoles- Jake lo abrazo- ¿Por qué tantas dudas?<br/>-	Yo solo… no lo sé… es que…<br/>-	Tom…- Jake levantó el mentón del menor- tienes que confiar en mí, yo te amo y creo que siempre te lo he demostrado<br/>-	Lo siento, es que… no nos vemos tan seguido, tantos viajes y de pronto viniste y actuabas raro y yo … yo pensé que tal vez alguien más te gustaba… y no quería perderte<br/>-	¿Pero por que no me lo preguntaste?<br/>-	Yo… no lo sé… pensé que si no decía anda simplemente las cosas serían como antes<br/>-	Tontito- Jake le dio un beso- a veces olvido que aún eres joven, siempre sueles ser tan maduro que a veces olvido que también tienes tus inseguridades, pero tienes que decírmelo o sino no podré saberlo<br/>-	Lo siento- Tom se limpió las lágrimas- ¿de verdad es un anillo?<br/>-	¿Quieres verlo? - Jake le dio la cajita<br/>-	No debería…<br/>-	Bueno igual ya sabes la sorpresa, solo intenta parecer sorprendido cuando vayamos a cenar más tarde- Jake rio- también muestra sorpresa cuando veas a nuestros amigos allí- le guiño un ojo</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>